Not A Cinderella Story
by GoodBoyTobi
Summary: Challenge Fic dari SheilaLuv via Infantrum. CRACK FIC. YAOI ALERT! Read for more details. Ada Wammy's Boys, Yagami Family, Amane Misa, Takada Kiyomi, Mikami Teru, Demegawa, Ryuk, dan Shidoh. R&R.


**Rin: **Okey, sesuai yang Rin tulis summary, this fanfiction is dedicated for my dear kouhai, **SheilaLuv** (Eila-chan) for introducing me to this wonderful pair! Thanks for your challenge! (Eila meminta L sebagai upik abu, Light sebagai pangeran, Misa sebagai kakak tiri upik abu, dan Ryuk sebagai peri, selebihnya adalah kreasi Rin) Semoga fic ini gan cuma menghibur Eila-chan semata, tapi semua orang yang membaca fic ini. Hope you all like it! Aaand, one more thing, karena konsep Cinder-L-a ini tampaknya sudah pernah dipakai oleh orang lain, maka Rin berharap, jangan menuduh Rin copycat sebelum membaca fanfic ini hingga tuntas! Karena Rin yakin, Rin sudah menggodok keseluruhan plot cerita ini dari awal hingga akhir hingga menjadi benar-benar baru dan beda. Jadi, tuduhan-tuduhan yang dilontarkan tanpa membacanya terlebih dahulu, hanya akan membuat Rin tertawa. Okay? Well then, have fun reading! ;)

**Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

**Not A Cinderella Story**** © GoodBoyTobi**

**xxx**

Suatu pagi yang cerah di Kerajaan Kira, kedamaian terkoyak tiba-tiba oleh suara teriakan ala Kuntilanak yang menggelegar membahana.

"Hihihihihi.. Eh, salah! Emangnya gue kuntilanak?! Ahem.. UPIK ABUUUU!! CEPAT KEMARIIII!!" Takada Kiyomi berteriak judes.

"APA MAMA?!"

"Jangan nyaut sambil teriak juga! Cepat kemari!"

"Saat ini saya sedang tidak bisa bergerak, Mama.."

"Memang kau dimana?! Dan jangan panggil saya pake Mama! Panggil saya Nyonya!"

"Saya lagi di kamar Matt, Mam-eh-Nyonya.."

Kuntilanak-eh-Kiyomi, bejalan kesal sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke tanah hingga menimbulkan getaran-getaran bak Godzilla lagi PMS. Dan apa yang dilihatnya? Si Upik Abu lagi asik-asik main PS sama anaknya.

"MAMAAAAAAAATT!! Udah gua bilang jangan suka ngajak L main PS!"

"Tapi kalo main sendiri susah menangnya, Ma!"

"Ya ajak aja Mello!"

"Mello mainnya bego, Ma!"

BUGH!!

Mello ngelempar karung beras (entah dari mana) ke kepala Matt.

"Hoi, Upik Abu! Sana pergi ke pasar!"

"Mmm.. Memang saya disuruh beli apa, Nyonya?" L ngelepas stik PSnya dengan berat hati.

"Belikan saya manicure set!"

"Nitip tank top sama hot pants sekalian!" tambah sodara tiri L, si ganjen Amane Misa.

"Nitip coklat ya!" "Nitip kaset PS sekalian!" tambah sodara tiri L, si kembar gak mirip, Mello dan Matt.

"Ngg.. Sebenarnya saya ini disuruh ke pasar atau ke toserba sih?" L sweat dropped.

"Kemana aja terserah! Nih uangnya!" ucap Kiyomi sambil nyodorin selembar lima ribuan yang udah lecek bin butek.

"HAH?! Yang bener aja, Nya! Hari gini tuh harga BBM juga udah melonjak! Uang segini mah cukupnya cuma buat beli golden crispy, bukan sembarang goceng! Mmuuuaach!" L malah niru iklan KFC Goceng.

Alhasil, L ditendang keluar rumah dengan keji.

--

L berjalan lunglai keluar dari toserba. Total belanjaannya seratus lima puluh ribu, gak matching banget sama uang goceng yang dikasih Kiyomi. L menghela napas panjang, dan tiba-tiba seorang pria berwujud mirip babi menghampirinya.

"Hallo nak! Kamu habis belanja di toserba ini kan? Jadi, kamu berhak untuk ikut menarik undian!" Demegawa menghampiri L yang sedang meratapi kenistaan dunia sambil menyodorkan pemutar undian.

"Silahkan nak! Kamu boleh coba satu kali.."

L menatap putaran undian itu dengan ekspresi nista, kemudian ia memutar gagangnya. Putar.. Putar.. Putar.. Putar.. Putar..

5 menit kemudian..

Demegawa mulai sweat dropped, "Eeerr, nak.. Kalau diputar terus, bolanya kan jadi gak keluar keluar.."

"Eh..?" L menghentikan putarannya, diikuti dengan suara bola berdenting.

"WOAH!! Kamu menang hadiah grand prize nak! Selamat yah! Ini dia hadiahnya.. UNDANGAN MENGHADIRI PESTA KERAJAAN UNTUK RAKYAT JELATA!!" Demegawa berkoar dengan toanya, bikin semua orang yang lewat jadi melempar pandangan iba. (lho?)

"Ahem.. Uhuk.. Selamat ya nak, ini hadiahnya!" Demegawa menyodorkan sebuah tiket berwarna emas dengan lambang Kerajaan Kira.

"Keterangan selanjutnya, silahkan dilihat di bagian belakang tiket ini. Paham nak? Okeh, babay!" Demegawa undur diri untuk menghampiri pelanggan lainnya, tapi karena wajahnya yang memang tidak cocok untuk jadi orang ramah, seorang nenek yang malang pingsan dengan sukses di depan toserba. Mungkin sang nenek mengira ajalnya telah tiba hingga ada Tengu yang menghampirinya. Kasihan..

--

"HAH?! KAMU BILANG KAMU DAPET INI DARI UNDIAN TOSERBA?!" Kiyomi bertanya dengan napsunya, membanjiri L dengan curahan air keramat.

"I.. Iya.. Emang itu apaan sih Mam-eh-Nyonya?" L bertanya polos sambil mengelap wajahnya yang basah memakai kaus putih kucelnya.

"Ini nih! Pangeran Yagami yang sedang mencari calon mempelai, mengadakan pesta besar di istana. Kita benar-benar rakyat jelata paling beruntung di negeri ini! Mestinya hanya warga keturunan ningrat saja yang diundang! Aku bahkan tidak menduga kalau ada toserba yang mengadakan undian berhadiah semacam ini.. Kerja bagus, L! Tapi kamu tetap anak tiriku.." Kiyomi berkata panjang lebar, namun diakhiri dengan statement yang kejam.

"Asik! Asik! Misa mau dandan yang cantik biar pangeran Yagami mau milih Misa jadi mempelainya ah!" Misa langsung melonjak-lonjak kegirangan.

"Hmm.. Kamu sih, dandanpun tetep jelek.." Mello berkata cuek.

"Kalau pangeran Yagami itu masih punya penglihatan yang baik, tentu dia gak akan memilihmu untuk jadi mempelainya.." Matt nambahin sambil tetep mainin PSPnya.

Keduanya mendapat serangan Kamehameha mendadak dari Misa yang mengakibatkan rumah porak poranda bak terserang gempa Jogja. Kiyomi cuma sweat dropped ngeliat tingkah anak-anaknya yang makin hari makin aneh.

"Ngg.. Mmm.. Apa saya juga boleh ikut?" L bertanya malu-malu.

"Gak boleh!" Kiyomi menjawab ketus.

"Kenapa?! Kan saya yang mendapatkan undian itu!" L merasa kembali diperlakukan tidak adil.

"Karena kamu laki-laki! Pangeran Yagami kan mencari mempelai wanita!"

"Tapi Mello dan Matt boleh ikut! Memangnya mereka banci?!"

"Karena mereka anakku! Dan kau bukan!"

"..." L menunduk sedih. Bukannya sedih karena dia gak dianggap anak, lagian sapa juga yang mau jadi anak dedemit? Dia cuma sedih karena batal dapet kesempatan buat makan makanan enak di kerajaan.

"DASAR NENEK PELIIIIIIT!!" L berteriak sekencangnya, hingga suaranya dapat terdengar dalam radius 10 kilometer.

Berikutnya, ada adegan star wars yang terjadi secara live, piring terbang!

--

Hari yang dinantikan akhirnya tiba, sang dedemit berserta anak-anaknya sudah siap dengan pakaian (yang kelihatannya) mahal. Mereka sudah menyewa sebuah kereta kencana (bobrok) lengkap dengan kusirnya.

"Nah.. Lawliet.. Jaga rumah yang bener ya! Jangan lupa sikat kamar mandi sama nguras sumur!" (emang sumur bisa dikuras?) Kiyomi meninggalkan petuah terakhirnya sebelum pergi.

"Iya.. Iya.. Sekalian beresin kamar sama nyuci piring kan?" L nyaut dengan santai. Mukanya masih babak belur bekas kena timpuk piring..

--

"Huuuh.. Nyuci lagi, nyuci lagi.. Kapan saya hidup senang?!" L nyuci piring dengan tampang BT, busanya sampe muncrat kemana-mana.

Flap. Flap. Flap.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara kepakan sayap.

Kemudian, "Hihihihihi.." muncullah sesosok bayangan hitam yang mendekat ke jendela dapur.

"WAAAAAAAAAA!! SETAAAAAAAAN!!" L langsung ngebanting piring di tangannya dan nutup kedua daun jendela rapet-rapet, bikin kepala Shidoh kejepit di antara jendela.

"Bujug! Guah.. bukan setan.. kalleeee! Lo.. dosa tau gak.. kalo bunuh peri!" Shidoh ngomong sambil megap-megap.

L yang masih shock, pelan-pelan ngebuka jendelanya. Ngelepasin makhluk jelek yang, ngakunya sih, peri.

"Huuff.. Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang.. Pada culangung! Gak sopan sama makhluk gaib!" Shidoh masih sewot karena diperlakukan dengan tidak senonoh.

"Emm.. Pak Peri.. Ada perlu apa ya, Pak?" L bertanya ragu-ragu.

"SHIDOOOOOOOOOOOH!!" mendadak sekelebat bayangan hitam lainnya muncul, dan langsung menerjang 'Pak Peri' dengan penuh gairah.

"UDAH GUA BILANG INI PART GUA!! NGAPAIN LO PAKE NONGOL?!" makhluk item yang baru nongol langsung marahin makhluk item yang pertama.

"Eh.. Ngg.. Kalo saya boleh tau, kalian ini apa sih? Tuyul bukan, setan bukan. Dan ada perlu apa ya?" L mulai ngerasa terganggu sama pertengkaran dua makhluk asing di depannya.

"Aduh.. Ahem.. Jangan pedulikan makhluk bego ini. Aku adalah peri yang sebenarnya, dan aku ditugaskan untuk menolong orang-orang yang tertindas seperti dirimu. Kenalkan, namaku Ryuk.." Ryuk memperkenalkan dirinya dengan (sok) sopan.

"Dan lo.. Shidoh! Sana pulang! Belajar sihir lagi sama Oom Cosmo dan Tante Wanda!" Ryuk langsung ngusir Shidoh dengan kejamnya, alias ditendang.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Ryuk-senpai.. Lain kali kasih aku kesempatan buat nolong orang juga ya.. Ya udah deh, aku pulang dulu. Dadaaah!" Shidoh terbang menjauh, meninggalkan L dengan ekspresi cengonya.

"Nah, bocah.. Kamu mau pergi ke istana kan?" Ryuk memulai topik pentingnya.

"Mmm.. Maybe yes.. Maybe no.."

"Serius!"

"Hmm.. Boleh deh.."

"Kalo gitu, turutin kata-kataku.. Bawakan aku sebuah labu—"

"Kenapa mesti labu? Labu kan gak enak. Gimana kalo melon ato semangka aja?"

"Ya udah, melon ato semangka juga dibawa! Teruuus.. Bawakan aku 4 ekor tikus kecil—"

"Di rumah ini udah gak ada tikus. Mereka takut dibantai ibu tiri saya pake sapu.."

"Ya udah, cicak aja deh! Teruuus.. Bawakan aku seekor tikus ladang yang agak besar—"

"Udah dibilang disini gak ada tikus.."

"Iiiih! Ya udah, diganti apa kek! Kelinci kek! Kucing kek!" Ryuk mulai sewot, baru pertama kali ini nolongin orang sebawel L.

"Hmm.. Tunggu ya Pak! Saya gak punya labu, melon, atopun semangka. Saya juga gak miara kucing ato kelinci karena selalu disate sama ibu tiri saya. Jadi, saya mau nyari-nyari dulu di rumah tetangga.." L pergi dengan santainya. Ryuk nepok jidatnya dengan depresi.

--

"Near! Near! Ini L! Saya mau minta tolong sedikit!" L ngegedor-gedor pintu rumah tetangganya dengan brutal.

"Aduh.. Kak L.. Koq buru-buru gitu sih?" Near ngebuka pintu sambil jemarinya tetap memainkan rambutnya.

"Ngg.. Near.. Kamu punya labu, melon, sama semangka gak?"

"Ya ada dong kak! Kan rumahku ini toko buah.. Tapi Mama Papa lagi pada pergi tuh.."

"Ya gak pa pa.. Lagian saya mau ngutang koq.. Buahnya diambil dulu ya!"

"Yah.. Kasbon kakak udah numpuk lho! Aku gak mau tanggung jawab ah!"

"Hahaha.. Iya.. Iya.. Nanti dilunasin koq! Oh iya, sekalian nih Near, kamu punya hewan yang agak gede gitu gak? Kelinci ato kucing misalnya?"

"Hah?! Buat apaan lagi tuh?! Ngg.. Aku dititipin monyet rabies bekas eksperimen di sekolah sih.. Kalo itu, mau? Ambil aja sekalian, monyetnya jelek sih!" Kata Near sambil nunjuk seekor monyet yang lagi melompat-lompat dengan liar di kandangnya.

"Perfect! Makasih ya Near! Kamu emang tetangga paling baik sedunia!" jawab L girang sambil peyuk-peyuk Near karena gemes.

"Makasih kak.. Tapi tetep ngutang ya kak.." Near sama sekali gak terharu dengan rayuan gombal L.

"Iya.. Iya.. Yadah, saya pamit dulu. Thaa!" L pun pergi menjauh sambil menenteng labu, melon, semangka, dan monyet rabies.

--

"Huuuh.. Tu bocah nyari buah ke Hong Kong ya?! Lama amat seeh.. Udah jam 9 nih! Ha-ha-HUACEEEH!! Srooot!" Ryuk ngomel-ngomel sambil nyusut ingusnya yang terus meler.

"PAK PERIIII!! Ini buah, cicak, dan monyetnya!!" L datang sambil berlari-lari kecil dari kejauhan.

"Duh! Lama amet nyarinya?! Baru mau gua tinggalin kalo dalam hitungan 10 lo gak balik!"

"Haha.. Maaf deh maaf.. Jadi, buah, cicak, dan monyet ini mau diapain?" L bertanya polos sambil nyodorin sang monyet ke hadapan Pak Peri.

"Hah?! Monyet?!"

"NGIIIK!! NGIIIK!!" si monyet rabies langsung berniat mencakar muka Ryuk dengan keabsurdan tingkat tinggi. Untunglah Ryuk bisa menghindar dengan sigap laksana ninja, kalah deh Naruto.

"Uhuk.. Uhuk.. Oke! Monyet juga boleh lah. Sekarang, coba kau menjauh sedikit" Ryuk mengisyaratkan L untuk menjauh dari lokasi kejadian.

"Simolokotok, simelekete!" mantra yang kebetulan sama dengan mantra para tuyul di iklan Segar Sari terlontar dari mulut Pak Peri, menampakkan barisan gigi yang lebih seram dari gigi spesies hiu _Charcharadon Charcharias_. (sapa ngerti bahasa latin?)

Daaan.. POF!!

Buah labu yang setengah bonyok berubah menjadi kereta kencana yang indah.

POF!!

4 ekor cicak buduk berubah menjadi 4 ekor kuda putih yang gagah.

POF!!

Monyet rabies telah menjelma menjadi seorang kusir yang tampan, Mikami Teru! (author nulis ini tanpa mikir sampe ngikik sendiri)

"WAAAAAAH!!" L ternganga takjub. Membuat Ryuk mengembang kempiskan hidungnya karena bangga.

"Hmm.. Pak Peri! Terus, melon sama semangka ini mau diapain?" L nunjuk ke buah melon dan semangka yang teronggok di tanah.

"Yadah, buat gue aja! Kebetulan gue belom makan 1001 hari 1001 malam.." jawab Ryuk sambil menunjuk perutnya yang dalam kondisi mengenaskan. Sungguh seorang peri dengan kehidupan yang nista, begitu pikir L.

"Ngg.. Tapi Pak.. Masa saya ke istana pake baju rombeng kayak gini? Mana bau ikan asin pula!" L menatap lekat baju yang dipakainya dari atas sampai bawah.

"Hmmh.. Kan tugasku memang belum selesai sampai disini.." Ryuk mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya yang mirip tongkat Sailormoon ke arah L.

"Simsalabim, abrakadabra!" mantra kunopun terucap kembali.

POF!!

Tiba-tiba celana jeans biru dan kaus putih kusam yang dipakai L berubah menjadi satu setel jas mahal berwarna hitam pekat, cocok sekali dengan rambut L yang sehitam malam.

"WOOOOOW!!" L terkagum dengan kemampuan makhluk jelek yang tidak terduga olehnya.

"Tapi, bau ikan asinnya..?"

"Nih, aku punya parfum bagus.. Embrace For Her! Sesuai namanya, dengan memakai parfum ini, kamu (mungkin) akan mendapat pelukan dari pangeran Yagami! Uh, yahud!" Ryuk menggeliat centil sambil menyodorkan sebotol kecil parfum beurukuran 50ml berwarna pink dengan gaya ala Doraemon.

L menerima parfum itu dengan ragu-ragu, lalu ia membuka tutupnya dan langsung mencipratkan parfum itu layaknya orang memakai splash cologne.

"AAAAAAAARRGH!! Bukan begitu cara pake parfum! Disemprot! Bukan diciprat!" Ryuk menjerit histeriz melihat parfum mahalnya difoya-foyakan seenak udel.

"Yaaah.. Udah terlanjur abis Pak.." L menjawab polos sambil membalikkan botol parfum kosong itu, berharap masih ada yang akan menetes.

"Huhuhu.. Parfum seharga dua ratus dua puluh sembilan ribu ku.." Ryuk menatap botol parfumnya dengan penuh kenistaan.

"Eh, eh, Pak Peri! Kapan saya boleh pergi ke istana?" L melonjak-lonjak tidak sabar.

"Ya pergi sana! Buruan! Udah mau jam 10, lagian gua empet ngeliat muka lo!" Ryuk mengusir L dengan ketus. "Tapi ingat! Sihirku hanya bertahan sampai jam 12 tengah malam. Maka, kau harus pulang sebelum jam selesai berdentang 12 kali!"

"Hah?! Tau kayak gitu koq malah bertele-tele?! Dasar Pak Peri yang gak profesional!" L berkata sambil melompat ke dalam kereta kencananya, dan mengisyaratkan Teru untuk segera memacu keempat kudanya. Tak dihiraukannya jeritan-jeritan murka dari Ryuk yang semakin lama semakin tak terdengar karena tersapu angin malam.

Tapi ditengah jalan, L merasa bahwa kereta kudanya berjalan dengan tidak wajar hingga menimbulkan suara-suara gesekan yang aneh. Ternyata benar! Keempat kuda itu berjalan melata seperti cicak! Dan Teru? Oh tidak! Dia sudah melarikan diri ke sebuah pohon pisang di pinggir jalan! Benar-benar peri yang gak profesional! L merutuk dalam hati. Untunglah para kuda jelmaan cicak ini sudah hapal rute menuju istana. L menghela napas lega, meski kesel juga dikerjain peri jelek bergigi reges itu. Bahkan ada satu hal yang terlupakan, peri bodoh itu lupa mengubah sepatu keds putih bututnya! Ah, siapa peduli? Toh cuma buat diinjak..

--

Akhirnya L sampai di depan pintu masuk istana yang megah. Dia turun dan berjalan masuk dengan diikuti lirikan mata oleh para penjaga istana. Bukan, bukan karena L tampan atau apa. Tapi karena para penjaga ini heran dengan 'kuda-kuda' ajaib yang mengantar L, dan lagi.. tanpa kusir? Benar-benar tamu yang 'istimewa'..

"WAAAAAAH!! Bagusnyaaaa!!" L tercengang saat masuk ke dalam istana Kerajaan Kira yang ternyata jauh lebih indah daripada penampilan luarnya.

Lampu-lampu kristal yang indah tergantung dengan anggun di langit-langit istana. Karpet merah tergelar megah menghiasi lantai marmer yang tersikat bersih sempurna. Orang-orang berpakaian mewah berdansa memenuhi ruangan bak surga itu. Namun apa yang paling mencuri perhatian L? Tumpukan hidangan mahal yang tersaji di meja buffet! Diapun segera berlari kesana..

--

Sementara itu.. Di kamar pangeran Yagami..

Yagami Light, menatap kosong ke bintang-bintang yang bertabur menghiasi langit malam dari jendela kamarnya yang terbuka lebar. Dia sudah disini sejak pesta dimulai, dia sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk bergabung dalam hiruk-pikuk pesta yang sedang berlangsung. Kedua orang tuanya, Raja Soichiro dan Ratu Sachiko, datang untuk membujuk putra semata wayangnya.

"Light-kun.. Sampai kapan kau mau terus menerus mengunci diri? Di bawah banyak gadis-gadis cantik yang tidak sabar untuk bertemu denganmu.." Sachiko mencoba membujuk dengan halus.

"Iya aku tau.." Light menjawab acuh-tak-acuh.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau? Melihat saja tidak! Cepatlah turun dan buat ayahmu bangga!" Soichiro menyuruh Light untuk turun dengan nada yang sedikit keras.

"Tidak perlu, Ayahanda.. Aku tau koq kalau cewek-cewek di bawah jelek semua.." Light menjawab cuek tanpa menghiraukan teguran ayahnya.

"Huh! Bagaimana kau bisa tau? Memang kau dewa?!" Soichiro kembali menantang anaknya.

"Hmm.. Aku mungkin memang bukan dewa.. Tapi aku punya sixth sense! Jadi aku bisa melihat menembus ruang dan waktu!"

Alhasil, Light ditendang keluar kamar dengan keji. Persis seperti saat L ditendang oleh Kiyomi.

--

"Huuuh.. Bosan sekali aku! Kenapa sih aku harus dipaksa-paksa buat nyari jodoh cepet-cepet?! Kayak dunia bakal kiamat besok aja!" Light berjalan cuek menyusuri ballroom. Tak sadar bahwa di sekelilingnya sudah banyak gadis-gadis yang menjerit histeris seraya melempar cium.

"Udah yang diundang jelek semua pula! Huh! Bosen.. Boseeeen.." Light terus berjalan maju. Tak dihiraukannya gadis-gadis yang tadi menjerit histeris kini tengah berpegangan di kakinya. Membuat para calon besan alias orang tua para gadis, sweat dropped melihat betapa cueknya pangeran Yagami.

"TIDAK ADAKAH GADIS YANG—" jeritan depresi Light tergantung di udara saat melihat sesosok gadis berambut keemasan yang memakai gaun senada berwarna kuning pucat. Ia berdiri di samping seorang wanita anggun berambut pendek, dan tak jauh dari mereka, ada seorang pemuda berambut pirang sedang bertengkar dengan seorang pemuda berambut merah. Hah? Apakah pangeran Yagami jatuh cinta pada Amane Misa??

"Bukan! Zoom lebih jauh kameranya!" Light mengisyaratkan narator untuk menyorot lebih jauh ke belakang. Oh! Ternyata yang dilihatnya adalah pemuda berjas hitam dengan rambut yang hitam berkilau bak Krisdayanti, pemuda itu tengah membuka mulutnya leba-lebar untuk melahap seekor ayam kalkun utuh.

"Oh mai goat.." Light tercengang sesaat, matanya menatap lekat pemuda yang tengah mengunyah seekor ayam kalkun utuh dengan polah yang serupa dengan korban lumpur Lapindo yang gak dikasih makan seminggu.

"...cantiknya!" Light berkata dengan mata berbinar-binar, dia segera melepaskan gadis-gadis yang menempel di kakinya seperti benalu, dan berjalan setenang mungkin mendekati L.

"Ahem.." Light berdehem, mencoba mencuri perhatian L dari sosis panjang yang diseruputnya seperti mie. Mendapat tanggapan nihil, Light menepuk bahu L perlahan.

"Permisi, wahai pemuda tampan.. Boleh aku tahu namamu?"

L menoleh, dan menatap lekat-lekat pemuda gagah di hadapannya. "Ngg.. Maaf.. Anda siapa ya?"

"Ah, betapa lancangnya diriku! Perkenalkan, aku adalah pangeran Yagami. Namaku.. Yagami Light.." Light membungkuk sopan di hadapan L, membuat L jadi malu dan salah tingkah.

"Nah, sekarang.. Boleh aku tau namamu?"

"Ah.. Eh.. Na-namaku.. Law— Eh bukan! Namaku Ryuu.. Ryuuzaki!"

"Salam kenal, Ryuu-kun.." Light menyodorkan tangannya. L menyambutnya dengan ragu-ragu.

"Apakah kau keberatan kalau kita ke halaman belakang? Berdua saja?" Light mengisyaratkan dengan mengangkat kedua telunjuknya.

L hanya mengangguk simpul. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya sesaat, takut kalau ia dikenali oleh ibu dan saudara-saudara tirinya.

--

Di halaman belakang istana..

"Ryuu-kun! Keluarkan tenagamu! Jangan lemas begitu!"

"Aduh Light-kun! Saya sudah tidak kuat lagi!"

"Dengar ya Ryuu-kun! Kamu tidak akan pernah menang dariku kalau kau terus dalam posisi bertahan! Untuk menang, kau harus gantian menyerang!"

"Saya tidak bisa! Light-kun adalah penyerang paling hebat yang pernah saya kenal!"

"Aku tidak mau kalau kau tidak melawan!"

"Tapi saya sudah tidak kuat lagi Light-kun! Saya lelah!"

Ternyata, dibanding dansa berdua yang romantis, pangeran Yagami lebih memilih untuk mengajak L bertanding.. Tenis! (jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh dong)

--

Tak terasa, malam telah mencapai puncaknya, jarum pendek dan panjang telah bersatu di angka 12.

Teng. Teng.

"Hah?! Gawat! Maaf Light-kun.. Saya harus pulang sekarang. Terima kasih karena telah membagi momen yang menyenangkan ini dengan saya. Senang telah mengenalmu.." L mengucapkan salam perpisahan dengan terburu-buru.

"Hah?! Kenapa?!" Light segera menghampiri L yang panik.

Teng. Teng.

"Aduh.. Ituu.. Saya.. Lupa mengangkat jemuran tadi— Ah bukan! Pokoknya saya harus pulang sekarang!" L memasang wajah memelas yang dapat menyayat hati siapapun yang menatapnya.

"Kenapa, Ryuu-kun?! Tadi kamu bilang mau nonton LOTR bareng kan?!" Light masih memegang erat kedua lengan L, sama sekali tak ingin untuk melepaskan genggamannya.

Teng. Teng.

"Pokoknya saya harus pergi! Maafkan saya Light-kun.." L segera melepas pegangan Light dan berlari keluar istana.

"Tunggu Ryuu-kun! Aku kan belum minta nomor HPmu!"

Teng. Teng.

L telah berlari menyusuri tangga keluar menuju kereta kencananya, namun tiba-tiba ia terpikir. _Kalau saya pergi begini saja, bisa-bisa saya sungguh-sungguh tidak akan bertemu pangeran lagi selamanya! Ini tidak boleh terjadi! Saya harus meninggalkan sesuatu!_

Lalu, dengan sigap, L melepas sebelah sepatu kedsnya. L memejamkan matanya, dan melemparkan sepatunya sekuat tenaga ke arah belakang.

Teng. Teng.

"Tunggu Ryuu—" DUAK!!

Sepatu yang dilempar L mengenai kepala Light, mengakibatkan sang pangeran terjatuh pingsan di depan istana.

Teng. Teng.

POF!! POF!! POF!! POF!!

Semuanya kembali seperti semula. Kereta kencananya berubah kembali menjadi labu yang sudah busuk dan digerumungi lalat. Teru yang sedang makan pisang, kembali menjelma menjadi sekor monyet rabies. Dan keempat kuda yang melata itu, berubah kembali ke kodrat alaminya sebagai cicak buduk. Dan L? Kini dia berlari dengan pakaian kumalnya dan hanya mengenakan sebelah sepatu saja..

--

Keesokan harinya..

"Aku baru mau menikah dengan orang yang kakinya pas dengan sepatu keds ini!"

"Apa katamu?! Apa semalam ada gadis yang memakai sepatu keds?!" Ratu Sachiko bertanya bingung menanggapi ultimatum putranya.

"Hmm.. Berarti putraku ini telah menemukan gadis yang unik.." Raja Soichiro mengangguk-angguk (sok) bijak.

_Sebenernya sih bukan gadis, tapi diem aja deh__._ Light berkata dalam hati.

"Baiklah.. Silahkan kau cari gadis tambatan hatimu itu. Akan ku perintahkan para penjaga istana untuk mengawalmu berkeliling negeri.." Soichiro pun merestui kepergian putranya.

"Terima kasih, ayahanda.. Tumben pengertian!"

Lagi-lagi pangeran Yagami ditendang keluar dengan keji.

--

L sedang membersihkan e'ek kambing yang mengering di halaman rumahnya dengan sebilah sapu ijuk ketika sebuah kereta khusus Kerajaan Kira berhenti di depan pagar rumahnya. Mata L terbelalak saat melihat sosok pangeran Yagami yang melangkah keluar dari kereta kencana berwarna keemasan itu, L tercekat antara bingung, kaget, dan senang. Untuk apa Pangeran Yagami kesini?

"PANGERAN YAGAMIII!!" mendadak Misa keluar dari rumah dan melempar L hingga terpental ke halaman belakang. Benar-benar gadis bertenaga Hulk..

"Ada perlu apa pangeran kemari? Apa pangeran telah memilih Misa untuk menjadi mempelai pangeran?" Misa bertanya penuh harap, matanya berbinar-binar ala _shoujo manga_.

"Hmm.. Mungkin ya mungkin tidak. Aku memutuskan bahwa hanya orang yang pas memakai sepatu inilah yang akan menjadi mempelaiku, dan tampaknya rumahmu ini adalah rumah terakhir yang kukunjungi. Aku bahkan tidak ingat ada yang membangun rumah persis di tepi hutan seperti ini.." Light sweat dropped.

"Ka-kalau begitu.. Pasti Misa dong! Kan Misa satu-satunya anak gadis dirumah ini! Lalu.. Lalu.. Seperti apa sepatunya? Apakah sepatu kaca seperti dalam kisah Cinderella?" Misa melonjak-lonjak semangat. Kiyomi yang kupingnya sudah mulai terganggu fungsinya karena suara toa Misa, akhirnya baru menampakkan diri dari kegelapan. (kayak setan aja..)

Tanpa berkata sepatah katapun, Light menyodorkan sepatu keds putih kucel dari saku celananya. Ajaib kan?

"Eeeh..? I.. ini.. sepatunya?" Misa bertanya heran sambil menunjuk sepatu butut yang jauh dari imej sepatu kaca di hadapannya.

"Sudahlah, dicoba saja Misa!" Kiyomi berkata tidak sabar.

Misa mencobanya, daaan..

"Uuuh.. kegedean, Ma! Lihat! Kaki Misa bisa molos begini!"

Light menghela napas lega, _syukurlah gak muat.._

L yang tadi terlempar ke belakang, menampakkan diri dari samping rumah. "Pa-pangeran Yagami..?"

Light terkesiap mendengar suara yang begitu familiar menghampiri telinganya. "Ryu-Ryuuzaki..?"

"HAH?! APA-APAAN INI?!" Kiyomi menjerit kaget setengah marah, dia tidak habis pikir mengapa pangeran Yagami bisa mengenal L.

"Ryuuzaki? Kamu benar-benar Ryuuzaki kan?" Light berkata seraya berjalan menghampiri L yang terpaku di posisinya. "Mengakulah Ryuu-kun.. Apa perlu aku mengetesmu dengan sepatu ini?"

"JANGAN!! DIA TIDAK BERHAK MENCOBANYA!!" Kiyomi berteriak tiba-tiba hingga mengejutkan semua orang yang ada disana. "A-aku masih punya anak kembar selain dia!"

"HAH?! Mama jangan bercanda! Mello dan Matt kan laki-laki!" Misa kaget campur bingung dengan kata-kata ibunya.

"Memang kau pikir L itu perempuan?! Laki-laki juga kan?! MELLOOOO!! MAMAAAATT!! CEPAT KEMARI!!" Kiyomi berteriak tak kalah nyaring dari toa masjid.

"Aduh! Ada apa sih Ma?! Aku bisa jantungan nih!" Matt menjawab sambil memegang dadanya yang berdegup kencang. Sementara Mello lagi nyungsep karena jatoh dari tangga.

"Coba kalian pakai sepatu itu!"

"Hah?!" Matt cengo sambil ileran, bingung mau naggepin gimana.

"CEPET!!"

"I-iya iya!" Matt mencoba sepatu itu, daaan..

"Gak muat Ma.. Kaki aku kan gede.." Matt melepas sepatu itu, diikuti dengan hembusan napas lega dari Light.

"Ya iya lah! Matt kan kakinya kayak gajah!" Mello muncul sambil mengelus jidatnya yang benjol.

"Idih! Sekate-kate lo! Coba lo yang pake Mell!" Matt nyodorin sepatu keds butut itu ke hadapan Mello sambil nyibir, kesel dikatain kaki gajah, wong kakinya imut kayak putri-putri cina jaman dinasti Ming koq!

Mello mencoba sepatu itu, daaan..

"BWAHAHA!! Lebih kekecilan lagi daripada gua! Kalo gua kaki gajah, kaki lo apaan?! Kaki Bigfoot?!" Matt ketawa penuh kemenangan. Mello langsung ngejitak kepala Matt dengan penuh hasrat. Oke, mari kita kesampingkan petengkaran bodoh ini..

"Sudah kuduga, hanya Ryuu-kun yang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi pasangan hidupku.." Light memungut kembali sepatu keds milik L yang teronggok di tanah.

"Sekarang, tidak ada orang lagi yang akan mencoba sepatu ini kan?"

Semuanya terdiam, Kiyomi cuma bisa gigit-gigit gorden menahan kesal. Misa gigit-gigit jari menahan tegang. Sementara Mello dan Matt malah jambak-jambakan. Near si anak penjual buah lagi dicakarin sama monyet rabies yang semalem dibalikin sama L. (lho?)

"Ryuu-kun, kuharap kau mau mencoba sepatu ini.." Light meletakkan sepatu itu di depan kaki L.

Setelah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, L memasukkan kakinya ke sepatu yang memang miliknya itu, daaan.. Pas! Tentu saja..

Tiba-tiba, L dikelilingi cahaya berwarna warni, dan dalam sekejap ia kembali memakai jas hitam seperti yang ia kenakan saat pesta tadi malam.

"RYUU-KUN!!" Light langsung memeluk L dengan erat, begitupun sebaliknya.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAKK!!" Misa dan Kiyomi menjerit lalu pingsan dalam satu ketukan yang sama.

"Ryuu-kun, kau mau kan, jadi pendamping hidupku?" Light berkata lembut seraya membelai pipi L.

"Sa-saya mau.. Tapi, tolong jangan panggil saya Ryuuzaki. Nama asli saya adalah.. Lawliet.." L berkata sambil tersipu malu.

"Lawliet.. Namamu seindah wajahmu.." Light kembali membelai wajah L yang sepucat bulan purnama.

Daaan.. CHU!

Light dan L akhirnya bercumbu dengan mesra. (anak kecil gak boleh ikut ngebayangin!)

"Ryuu-kun, mari ikut denganku ke istana. Aku kan janji mau ngajak kamu nonton LOTR, ingat?" Light berkata jahil, membuat L terkikik geli.

"Iya.. Saya ingat.." L mengangguk senang.

Maka, kereta berwarna keemasan itupun akhirnya pergi menjauh, membawa kahidupan baru yang bahagia bagi Light dan L. Dan merekapun hidup bahagia selamanya..

**End?**

"MAMAAAAAA!! PAPAAAAAA!! ADA ORANG ANEH YANG MAKANIN PISANG DAGANGAN KITA!!" Near berteriak-teriak sambil mengibas-ngibakan sapunya untuk mengusir Mikami Teru yang merupakan jelmaan monyet rabies peliharaannya.

"Pergi! Pergi orang aneh! Cakep-cakep koq kelakuannya kayak monyet?!" Near terus berusaha mengusir Teru, dan berhasil! Pukulan home run Near yang memakai sapu sakti telah menggiring Teru hingga terpental ke hadapan Misa yang sedang menangis penuh kenistaan.

"Huhuhu.. Hah?! Ada cowok cakep yang dijatuhkan dewa untuk Misa! Mamaaaa!! Lihat! Lihat! Dewa telah memberi jodoh yang tampan untuk Misa!" Misa melonjak kegirangan sambil memeluk Teru sang jelmaan monyet hingga sesak napas.

Maka, Amane Misa dan Mikami Teru (atau monyet?) hidup bahagia selamanya..

"U'U A'A AAAA!!"

Tapi sebelum itu, Teru harus belajar cara berbicara yang baik dan benar..

**End??**

"MAMAAAAAAAA!! ADA KUDA ANEH YANG NEMPLOK DI TEMBOK RUMAH KITAAAAAA!!" Mello dan Matt menjerit histeriz dengan volume tujuh oktaf, kemudian pingsan berjamaah dengan sukses..

**End??**

"Ha-ha-HUACEEEH!! Srooot! Kayaknya.. Jasa gue lagi-lagi dilupakan deh.." Ryuk kembali menjalani hidupnya sebagai peri yang tidak bahagia..

**End.. Kali ini beneran E.N.D!!**

**xxx**

**Rin:** Hahaha.. Bagaimana? Apapun tanggapan kalian, silahkan sampaikan di **review**. Pujian manis dan kritikan pedas diterima dengan senang hati.. Tapi tolong jangan kasih Rin cacian hampa, karena ini sama sekali gak membantu Rin untuk improvement ke depan.. Thanks for your attention.. Arigatou.. :D


End file.
